Sojourner And Champion Parts 4,5 & 7 :UPDATED 7/18
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Parts 4,5 & 7. Thailog searches for the shards of the Praying Gargoyle. Ares and Demona build their plans to exact revenge against the Duo and the Clan. Ares and Demona get hot and bothered in her office in part seven. Brotherly Advice is part 6. Plea
1. Hear The Dying Call.

SOJOURNER AND CHAMPION 4.0  
By Denigoddess2001  
07/13/01  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GARGOYLES. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY. I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. I THEY BELONG TO MARVEL. "WHEN THE DYING CALLS" BELONGS TO THE GROUP DANZIG. NO INFRINGMENT INTENDED. PLEASE DO NOT SUE.  
  
When The Dying Calls   
out  
of the night comes  
a timeless thing  
calm  
in simplicity  
soft  
a seductive voice  
meant for the human ear  
down  
down  
down  
i'm gonna take you  
down  
that's when the dying calls  
  
if i look  
in the dark of the world  
if i lose  
i don't mind  
that's is when the dying calls  
  
down  
thru the ages  
from the dawn of time  
roam  
thru the world of dreams  
up  
from the the black  
of the mississippi mud  
calling  
out to everything  
down  
down  
down  
i'm gonna bring you  
down  
that's when the dying calls  
  
if i play  
in the dark of the world  
if i lose  
i don't mind  
that's when the dying calls  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" She spoke her words carefully. She stared at the exotic being standing before her with a lasor rifle sight glowing crimson on her forehead. Lucifer himself loomed over her.  
  
"I'm looking for something that you might help me locate." He said with a silkiness that reeked sarcasm. "I'm looking for the broken shards of a small statue."  
  
"You expect me to help you when you have a gun pointed at me?!" Wren's shriek verged on hysterical laughter. "You must be nuts!"  
  
" I care little for your protests. "His menacing growl indicated that he cared little for her commentary. "Human, you have little choice."  
  
She warily studied the creature standing before her with rifle in hand. He loomed over her easily head and shoulders. His eyes weren't the gentle onyx expression she knew of Wyvern's clan leader nor were they the cheerful gaze of her paramour, Demetrius. The eyes swallowing her alive in their ruthlessness gleamed carmine in the dim light. He was dressed in armor that caused the Gargoyle to seem more immense that his allowed by his natural form. The rifle she recognized as a powerful firearm that burned holes through concrete-enforced steel. He was taller, stronger, and faster than she. Wren concluded that arguing with an armed Gargoyle courted suicide.  
  
  
"What am I looking for?" She asked with little emotion. She looked to the east window in hope that the sun would shine. "And why do you want it?"  
  
"Shards of a broken statue resembling a Gargoyle. Why I want it is none of your concern. I'm simply not going to allow you to get it first." He walked forward slowly. "Sunlight doesn't affect me, so don't pin your hopes on that. You know more than I realized. Who are you?"  
  
She fell to her hands and knees and began sifting through the rubbish and the rubble. The dust coated her hands in a thick layer of slate and dirt. "My name is Wren."  
  
"Wren? Like the bird?" He sneered.  
  
"One and the same." Her glib reply did little to impress Thailog.  
  
"Why were you here?" She felt the barrel of the rifle press harshly into her back. She stopped her motions and turned to glare at her oppressor. She felt a sharp jab in her back ribs as a deep, sinister chuckle echoed on the stone walls of the abandoned Cathedral. "You have spirit. I like that."  
  
"I'm glad you approve." Whoever this Thailog was, he was a smug son-of -a-bitch. Her fingers came across a small knob in a pile of concrete dust. He seemed momentarily caught in his web of maniacal laughter. Wren glanced quickly at the sharp stone beneath her fingers. She saw the head of a Gargoyle carved in gray granite.   
  
She leaned forward and let her hands feel the ground in front of her. She felt the cold knob of stone pressing against her abdomen. She knew his eyes meticulously scrutinized her moves. She hoped that he was something like his lavender counterpart in her home dimension. Wren decided to add some sway to her hips as she returned to her knees. Her hands drew back and she found knob. She grabbed the stone head and quickly shoved it into her jeans.  
  
"So, why are you here at St. Damien's?" Thailog prodded her again with the rifle. She stopped and stood up where she was only a few inches from him.  
  
"I'm here looking for my friend, Demetrius. He's obviously not here. " She felt that accursed waver enter her voice.   
  
A familiar presence filled the empty sanctuary of the cathedral. It was a mixture of mischief, bravery, loyalty and love. She knew that feeling well.  
  
[Wren?] A voice fainter than a whisper spoke softly in her mind. Wren's heart found hope when his voice touched her mind.  
  
[Demetrius!] A smile brightened Wren's grim features. [Where are you?]  
  
[Not far from you, Milady Songbird. I am injured but I will heal. Are you well?]  
  
[I'm being held hostage by Goliath's evil twin.]  
  
[What? What say you again, Wren?] His confused empathic sending confirmed that she sounded like a raving lunatic.  
  
"So, what's an evil black Gargoyle like you doing in a condemned cathedral like this?" She pushed the rims of her glasses to the top of her nose. "What does this Praying Gargoyle do?"  
  
"Continue searching." Came the short, harsh command from Thailog.  
  
"I don't know where I should start. There's too much ground to cover." She saw a pile of stone shift behind the dark gargoyle. She felt an inner warmth creep through her when she sensed Demetrius was alive and well beneath the pile of stones. She shrugged in front of Thailog. "I'm not any help to you. Why don't you just let me go?"  
  
"I don't think so. You've seen and know too much, Wren." He bowed gallantly. "You were just some unfortunate, dim-witted human that stumbled across me at the most inopportune time. That makes you expendable."  
  
"Really?" She shook her head in disbelief at his arrogant, insulting remarks. Wren felt terror seeping past her psychological defenses as she watched him point the barrel of the rifle at her. "You don't even know me.  
  
"Make peace with your god, human. You're going to meet Him now." She heard the hum of the laser power up as Thailog released the safety.  
  
Rocks clattered on the floor behind Thailog as she watched Demetrius rise as if a phoenix reborn from a pile of rubble. Thailog turned around to investigate the sound. Astoundment made him speechless as his crimson eyes fell upon enormous, ebony, exotic warrior with violet eyes. A inauspicious growl rumbled deeply within his chest at the unwelcome intruder.  
  
Wren ran behind a pillar as Thailog fired the rifle accidentally into the air. Demetrius' glare blazed a fiery white at the arrogant male who dared threaten his mate. Thailog turned his attention fully to the ebony gargoyle only a few yards from him. He charged headlong into the lavender-eyed male crouched and ready for his onslaught. He impacted with him head on and both went rolling head over talon across the concrete floor.  
  
"I know not your name, Gargoyle." Demetrius bellowed as his tail wrapped around the shaft of the laser rifle. "But you will pay dearly for threatening my mate."  
  
"Mate?" Thailog's surprise gave Wren the opening she needed. She drew forth her annulus and focused her attention upon the armor-clad gargoyle. "That puny human is your MATE? What kind of abomination are you?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare." Demetrius roared as he brought down his talons that left deep slashes in the breastplate of Thailog's armor.  
  
Thailog was not easily bested. With a snarl reminiscent of a cornered animal, he hurled Demetrius across a large expanse of the cathedral. Wren cringed when she heard her lover crash into one of the stalwart marble pillars of the church. Dazed and stunned, she watched him struggle to shake off the disorientation caused by his collision with the column.  
  
Wren knew that bravery wasn't an attribute of hers by nature. She abhorred combat and strove to distance herself from conflict whenever possible. Yet, this dark demon-spawn was tossing her beloved around like a floppy rag doll. With clear, pristine focus, her eyes unwaveringly locked on her intended target. She rose to her knees and kept her gaze on the one called Thailog as he advanced menacingly toward Demetrius. She felt the refreshing sensation of cool metal against her hot skin as she slowly grasped the annulus. She let her arm come back in a pitcher's throw that would make a Yankee's fan proud. She put her full weight into the throw. Her shoulder followed suit as let fly the annulus toward the armor-clad gargoyle. A grim smile crept across her features as the bladed circlet cut through the stale air of the cathedral. The rushed sound of air caused by its great speed gave little warning to Thailog. He turned around so that his arm was the first wall of resistance.  
  
He let forth a howl that shook the very pillars within the condemned church. His eyes burned in unholy crimson rage as the sharp blade of the annulus sunk deeply into his arm. Demetrius managed to rise to his feet and turn his back to his deadly foe. That thick quick blow from that thunder tail brought Thailog crashing to his knees.  
  
"Demetrius, catch!" Wren tossed the golden seashell pendant high into the air. She looked anxiously to the east window and saw the tip of a fiery orb rising above the skyline. "Hurry!"  
  
"No fear, Milady." He called gallantly as he leapt into the air. The rays broke forth through the window showering him in a flash fire of dawn's first light. She watched him stiffen as he found the seashell in his grasp. His skin began lighten from ebony to slate as the call of stone sleep refused to be denied.   
  
"No!" Wren's scream filled the large expanse of the cathedral. She rose to her feet and dashed across the floor to reach him before his transformation was complete. It did Demetrius little good to merely hold the pendant in hand. It had to be around his neck to work it's particular magick. Tears blurred her vision as her last, best hope turned to stone. "So close..."  
  
A long black tail snaked around her calf and sent her sprawling to the ground. "I don't think so, Human."  
  
She felt two large hands turn her over and saw Thailog looming over her. He was the coming apocolypse personified with gleaming crimson eyes and gloating smile. "You've been an annoying inconvenience to me this morning. I'm going to enjoy slicing your skin away layer by layer."  
  
She had no firepower to eliminate him. She was without sly tricks to outwit him. She knew only enough hand-to-hand combat to defend herself. Now, she knew she stared her executioner in the face. Wren felt rage and sadness surge through her. Her mind cried out its defiance when she knew that she'd never grow old with Demetrius. "Burn in Hades, you heartless son-of-a-bitch."  
  
His large hands rose above her with talons curled. She heard them slice through the air. She smelled his battle lust and heard his deep, baleful chuckle as they raked across her bruised skin. The warmth of her own blood welled to the surface of her wounds within seconds. Wren felt shame when a pitiful whimper met her ears and she realized it was her voice making the wail. She didn't want to die bruised, beaten and helpless. Not like this.  
  
"NOT LIKE THIS!!" Came the words from her resolution. She remembered the words from her combat training at the Xavier Institute. Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin. With renewed resolve, Wren curled her legs into her stomach. She pushed her feet directly into his solar plexus with her last degree of strength. His shock combined with pleasure with the rebellious vigor of his intended prey. He landed soundly on his backside  
  
"That's it, Wren. Fight me, just a little before I have my pleasure with you." He purred ominously as he rose to his feet. "Give me a challenge."  
  
She noticed his legs were covered in shin guards. She also remembered from her discussions with Demetrius that Gargoyles' arches were particularly sensitive to sharp blows. She turned herself to run but he caught her by the lapel of her leather coat. He held her fast against him. His low voice whispered sweetly in her ear.  
"Any last words?'  
  
She was beaten but she knew she had fought well. Two tears escaped her closed eyes as she pictured Demetrius. She brought down the heal of her boot hard and fast on the delicate arch of his taloned foot. His roar of pain was joy to Wren's ears. She brought her fists upwards and impacted the soft cartilage of Thailog's nose. Another howl filled the large room as she turned to run. This was not a good day to die.  
  
A painful tug of her hair brought the young woman screaming to her knees. She saw out of the side of her eye Thailog's talons swooping down towards the exposed nape of her throat. She hoped that it wouldn't hurt much. She prayed that her death be quick.  
  
She heard the sizzling sound of laser bursts burning against armor. Thailog thrust her away as he fell to the ground. She saw the annulus nearby and clamered for it. She looked to see a laser rifle in the hands of a metal gargoyle resembling Goliath.  
  
"Not today, Thailog." A voice came from the strange mask. "Owen, see to Ms. Summer's wounds. Robots, neutralize the Gargoyle."  
  
The robotic golems did the crimson one's bidding without a word. Wren held the annulus in her hand ready to let it fly if these strange beings chose to attack her. Yet, the vertigo inside her mind caused her stomach to churn. [I must keep focus.]  
  
Weakness conquered her will to fight. Fatigue persuaded her body to power down from defense mode. Wren only wanted the pain to cease its relentless attack on her body. It was too difficult to fight the blackness beckoning her. She closed her eyes to a vision of a blonde man in a suit and glasses kneeling beside her with a first aid kit. As the darkness engulfed her, she heard him say softly. "You'll be all right soon, Ms. Summers. Rest now."  
  
  
  
"Ms. Summers, can you hear me?" A deep voice echoed distantly through the darkness. "Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" She fought to clear the fuzz and disorientation from her mind. Every muscle and bone in her body screamed in pain. Half of her simply wanted to waste away in the blackness.  
  
"Ms. Summers, open your eyes." A stern command demanded her attention. "Owen, dim the lights a bit."  
  
She slowly found the strength to open her eyes in the direction of the voice. She saw several hazy figures surrounding her. She blinked to in an attempt to clear her vision. Her voice came out barely above a hoarse rasp.  
"Demetrius?"  
  
"He is well." The reply came from the same deep voice. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
"No." She whispered. "Water?"  
  
"Of course." She heard the water flowing over crackling cubes. The sensation of plastic pressed against her lips caused her to raise her hands to the cup. "Drink very slowly."  
  
She nodded and sipped the cool refreshing liquid. It streamed down the dry walls of her parched throat and she drank her fill. Two blurry figures came into focus. Wren saw a striking man with bronzed skin and dark hair standing at her bedside. She studied him carefully. He was quite tall and handsome. He had dark brown hair that held neatly in place with a tie at the base of his neck. His roguishly handsome features carried a hint of ruthlessness combined oddly with a touch of compassion. The voice fit the man.  
  
"Mr. Xanatos?" The words came from Wren.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Summers." He nodded. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've had the stuffing beat out of me." She chuckled. Then, she groaned in pain because it hurt so much to move.  
  
"You had the stuffing beat out of you." He confirmed. "You fought well from what we were able to discern. Thailog has several broken ribs and a deep gash in his upper arm. It'll be several weeks before he's back to full power."  
  
"Demetrius?" She asked urgently. "Where is he?"  
  
"He is with the clan. They'll be awaking at sunset." He laid a gentle hand on your shoulder. "You sustained several internal injuries. You need to rest so that you'll have complete recovery."  
  
"I want to see him." Her voice sounded harsh and demanding to her. "Please."  
  
"And you will come sunset, I assure you." Xanatos sat beside her on the bed. "However, if you don't mind, I have a few questions for you."  
  
"Will you help us?" She met his dark gaze. "I don't know who else to turn to for help."  
  
"If you tell me everything."  
  
Did she dare trust the compelling billionaire sitting beside her. Was he a serpent charming her before he made his strike? Was he a reformed man that sincerely wanted to aid her and Demetrius? She knew she had little choice. In this strange realm that was so unlike her own, she knew that her survival depended upon David Xanatos.  
  
[Well, I'm in a nice, cushy bed rather than pushing up daisies. I don't have much of a choice at this moment.] Wren hated that feeling of uncertainty shadowing her every thought.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"What are you?" His first question came like a bolt of lightning.  
  
"I'm human." Wren took another sip of her water and waited for David Xanatos' reaction. [How much did Owen tell him?]  
  
"Not quite, Ms. Summers." He retorted. "You have a genetic anomaly that is unknown to my scientists."  
  
"I thought you might ask about that. It's called the X-Factor. I told Owen last night that I'm a member of a subspecies of humanity known as Homo Sapien Superior." She sighed. "I possess a particular chromosome that sets me apart. You can call me a mutant."  
  
"Ms. Summers, you told that to Owen six days ago." He told her. "You been in a coma for almost a week."  
  
"Six days?" Her jaw threatened to drop all the way to the floor. "I've been out that long?"  
  
"Yes." Xanatos folded his arms. "You sustained severe internal injuries and extreme blood loss. Had not my security people found you when they did, you would have bled to death."  
  
"Thank you.... for saving my life."  
  
"Trust me, it was a pleasure." His handsome features produced a smirk. "Nothing gives me greater satisfaction that to help a damsel in distress."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." He nodded.  
  
"Okay." She returned that smile. "Next question."  
  
"Who is Demetrius?" That question seemed rather odd at this point in the discussion.  
  
"Demetrius is a Gargoyle from Clan Wyvern." She explained. "He's my protector, my confidant, my lover."  
  
"Lover?" Xanatos' eyebrows nearly flew off his fan. "Clan Wyvern was destroyed over a thousand years ago."  
  
"In this dimension, he was." She countered. "Where I come from, his clan was resurrected by a Kiari."  
  
"Kiari?"  
  
"Owen can tell you about the Kiari." She gave him a cryptic smile. "They're just some of Oberon's ancestors."  
  
"I see." He replied shortly.  
  
She went on to explain her recent trips to ancient Greece compliments of Hercules and their adventures there. She related to Xanatos how she and Demetrius managed to thwart Ares and incur his wrath. Now, they were on the run from him as he longed to annihilate them.  
  
"Ares, god of war and Thailog within twenty-four hours." Xanatos quipped dryly. "You're racking up quite the list of foes in a short amount of time."  
  
"Don't remind me. If I had my way, I'd be back at Xanatos Enterprises in the research and development department." Wren turned to the wall.  
  
"Why aren't you there?" The question probed at areas she wished not to discuss.  
  
"Honestly? The reason I'm here is a Gargoyle that changed my life. His name is Demetrius. He taught me honor and courage. He showed me that I could still be frightened and display bravery. He has shown me the meaning of unconditional love and loyalty." She returned her hazel gaze to David Xanatos. "He is the epitome of a Gargoyle warrior. His is virtue and integrity personified."  
  
"Sounds like Goliath." He mused.  
  
"Almost. Except, he's not as tense. Demetrius is a hopeless flirt and a swashbuckler from the word go." Wren's heart flip-flopped as warm thoughts of her lover crossed her mind.  
  
They discussed her current situation. It was decided that she and Demetrius, for the time being, would be guests at Xanatos' castle. When they discussed the Thailog situation both were perplexed as to why the gargoyle wanted the broken shards of a statue. Wren found out that the praying Gargoyle was a component used by Demona in casting the "Operation Clean Slate" spell.  
  
"I've never heard much about her back home." Wren admitted. "What little I know is that she and the clan called a truce once Angela mated with Broadway."  
  
"That truce never occurred here." Xanatos told her. He rose from the bed. "I take it that your dimension has no counterpart for Thailog?"  
  
"No." Wren shrugged. "My Xanatos geared Genutech more towards cancer and AIDS research shortly after his reformation. He also tried to reverse the condition of the Mutates. If Thailog ever existed, no one has talked about him."  
  
"Hmmm.... He sounds like a saint."   
  
"Actually, he's a very dynamic, forceful personality." Wren contemplated the comparison between the two billionaires. "He is also an outstanding example of love and devotion to family. His loyalty to the clan and their loyalty to him is an unbreakable bond. I have the utmost respect and admiration for the man."  
  
"Than I hope to inspire the same in you." Xanatos headed for the door. He turned to leave then stopped. He paused for what seemed an eternity and turned to face Wren. "I want to do the same."  
  
"I think it's very possible." Truth urged her response. "I see the beginnings of a Xanatos I will be proud to know."  
  
"Until twilight descends, then?" He asked. Her heart ached with thoughts of home as he used the greeting that was used by the Caledon clan.  
  
"Until twilight descends." She responded.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  



	2. More Than Words

Denigoddess2001 @aol.com  
07/13/01  
"More Than Words"  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GARGOYLES, XENA, OR X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY, RENAISSANCE PICTURES, AND MARVELS. THE LYRICS TO "MORE THAN WORDS" BELONG TO THE GROUP EXTREME. PLEASE DO NOT SUE. I WRITE THIS FOR LOVE AND NOT MONEY.  
  
Bracketed words indicate thought or mental transmission.  
  
Sojourner and Champion 5.0  
  
  
"More Than Words"  
  
Saying I love you   
Is not the words  
I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you   
Not to say,  
But if you only knew  
How easy it would be  
To show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do   
To make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me  
'Cos I already know  
  
What would you do  
If my heart was torn in two  
More than words  
To show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say  
If I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you.  
  
More than words  
  
Now I've tried to  
Talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do   
Is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands  
And touch me  
Hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
More than words  
Is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me   
'Cos I already know  
  
What would you do  
If my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel   
That your love for me is real  
What would you say  
If I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
  
More than words....  
  
The music played quietly in the bedchamber where Wren Summers remained injured and infirmed from Thailog's savage attack. The silvery shower of moonlight illuminated her pale, delicate skin and gave her an appearance of ethereal otherworldly innocence. Wren neither moved nor spoke during the past week. Each night, Demetrius came to her and sang softly songs of love and recited cherished poems of the heart to his Ladylove.  
  
"Milady Wren, please, come back to me." His strong voice wavered as the words seemed wrenched from him. He held her small hand in his large hand. The blackguard, Thailog, would pay dearly for reducing Wren to this fragile shadow of her strong and able self.  
  
"How is she, Demetrius?" A quiet voice broke the Gargoyle's reverie.  
  
"She rests, Goliath." Demetrius shook his head sadly. "There is no change."  
  
"The Dragon shall hear your prayers, brother." Goliath laid a reassuring hand on the young warrior's shoulder. "Warrior's of Wren's caliber are not allowed to leave this world so easily. The Dragon won't have it."  
  
"I pray you are right." The darker Gargoyle let his talons trace the lovely contours of his Songbird's cheek. "I have never known love to be so true and right as that which my heart knows for Wren."  
  
"She is very special to you." Goliath surmised.  
  
"More than special, I'll will be her mate if she will but have me." Demetrius placed her hand beside her. He placed a sweet, lingering kiss to her alabaster skin. "I want no other than her at my side."  
  
"You wish for this human to be your mate?" Goliath asked in amazement. His wings flared in surprise at the younger Gargoyle's words. "Does she know of your ...intentions?"  
  
"Aye, brother, indeed. I have known her in the most sacred sense and have given myself freely in offering." Demetrius' lavender eyes met the dark onyx scrutiny of the Clan leader. "Wren is as much a part of me as Wyvern or my heart. Without her, I am without life or purpose."  
  
"What did this one human female do to inspire such love within your heart?" Goliath asked quietly.  
  
"She brought me from an age of darkness, Goliath, into an age of love and enlightenment. She gave me my name. She taught me to read and write in her tongue. She gave me a sense of belonging I nae before knew. She became my superior. She later became my friend and confidant. Then she asked for my heart with her tender ways and love for my clan. She marked me with her devotion. She branded me with her kisses. She tamed me with her blind faith in me."  
  
"That is an incredible declaration."  
  
"She is a blessing to know." Demetrius stared down at her. "If she doe not find good health then this life is but a shallow death. I would sooner walk in the shadowlands again then endure living without her."  
  
"The sun is soon to rise, brother." Goliath motioned to the east window of Wren's chamber. "It is time for sleep. We will speak of this later this evening."  
  
"Agreed, Goliath." A solitary tear more rare than sapphires and more precious than rubies fell from amethyst eyes. A butterfly kiss caressed her lips and lingered there. "Until Twilight descends, Wren. I beg you to haunt my dreams and preoccupy my thoughts as I sleep this day. Wake to me, Milady."  
  
The two Gargoyles left the room to find their places at the top of Castle Wyvern's highest tower.  
  
A finger twitched.  
  
  
  
Ares screamed his rage as he watched the annoying mutant and her bestial lover disappear in a burst of sound and light. He channeled his abilities to follow through the gateway created by the mysterious weapon the woman carried. She had bested him by stealing his birthright complete and utter sovereignty over Earth. The black-winged beast had aided the in her escape. They would both know agony and torture before their lives ended.  
  
The god of war found himself in the nebulous nether region that existed between the worlds. It was a place that neither knew time nor change. It was always constant and forever eternal. It was a short travel from this world to the one where she and the beast arrived.  
  
[This won't be difficult. Go in, get the annulus, get my revenge, kill them both and be back home in time for dinner.] With a thought, power surged from the deity to open the gate between the realms. He had done it before to visit the realm of the Sovereign. It would be no different now. He felt the curtains parting between the realms. He felt the flow of motion and continuum surge through the tear between the veil of his world and the next.   
  
He let the energy engulf his being. It surrounded him. It filled him. It became one with him. Ares knew triumph was eminent. He would find Rensumeres and her fiendish lover and withdraw every modicum of life from their pathetic mortal shells. The swarthy war god reached to push aside the final veil. He needed only one final step to step into their new realm.  
  
"Not so fast, war god." Words came from behind him.  
  
Ares turned to see a diminutive woman of mature age standing only a few yards from him. Petite and slender with her sterling silver hair coifed perfected into a chignon, she hardly seemed a match for the utterly masculine, leather-clad god of war. His gloating smirk mutated into a contemptuous snarl as he eye old bitty.  
  
"Who in Hades are you?" He barked.  
  
"Someone who likes those two young people you're so eager to trouble." Her cheery replied only infuriated Ares further. "You're not going to cause any more mischief today."  
  
"Mischief?" He shrieked incredulously. "MISCHIEF?! Woman, do you know who I am?" The old woman's bruising of his ego did nothing to change his volatile temperament.  
  
"Oh, yes, my boy. I believe you're going to tell me that you are Ares, god of war. Well, la dee da." She whirled her index finger in a circle to indicate her lack of thrill. "Tight leather pants and a bad case of five o' clock shadow do little to impress me, boy."  
  
"Oh, you just signed your death warrant, old woman." His hand blazed brightly with a violet aura forming in the midst of his palm. It blossomed into opalescent sphere of pure god-energy. Ares brought back his arm and let the orb fly in the direction of the beldame.  
  
Skylaris became a shimmering cascade of silvery dust as the orb flew at her at incredible speed. She appeared a millisecond later in a New York Yankees uniform and catcher's mitt. There was a solid smack as the energy orb found it's way into the glove. She took the orb in her hand and let it blaze across the space between them. "Not bad, Sonny. Batter up! Swing batta batta wing."  
  
It streaked across the nether region. It radiated its brilliance as it collided with the dumbfounded war god. The solid smack of the energy orb cause Ares to soar through the air and land soundly on his leather-clad rump. The elder woman's titter of glee further bruised his already-injured ego. "You're outta heeerrre..."  
  
"You're gonna die for that." He promised.  
  
"Listen here, Sonny." The old woman danced and swayed like a mirage in the middle of the Sahara. She blurred and faded until her humanoid for became supple and serpentine. Talons replaced fingers and scales replaced skin. Rosy cheeks became verdant and a well-rounded derriere grew into a sleek thunder tail. Instead of an old woman's titter, the deafening roar of a dragon greeted Ares ears.   
  
"Ares, god of war." The voice lost its humanity. The gargantuan serpent stretched several dozen feet across the nether world. "Harm my children and I shall hunt you until the last star dies. If you truly wish to know Hades, I'd gladly introduce your soul to Tiamet. Leave them be."  
  
"And who's gonna stop me, lizard?" He glowered at the slithering serpent.  
  
"I am sufficient for that task." The dragon leaned toward the god of war. Tendrils of smoke wafted from her nostrils. "Don't test me."  
  
"I don't have time for this." He waved his hand in dismissal of her. He turned his attention to the luminescent vortex that led to Wren and Demetrius. He walked into a wall that promptly set him resolutely on his backside.  
  
"Bitch." He screamed at the dragon.  
  
"Oooh, temper, temper. Tsk Tsk." She shook her head at the smaller being ranting before her. "Just remember, Ares. Stay away from my children or became the main dish at a barbeque."  
  
She shimmered into a thousand silver shards. Each refracted the brilliant luminosity of the gateway. The chiming of fine crystal echoed throughout the void. The singing of glass resonated throughout the cosmos. A warmth and light filled the nothingness surrounding them. Ares remained alone in the blackness when all became silent.  
  
He reached forth to vortex. His fingers met a resolute wall of force. He pushed against it. It neither gave nor wavered in its strength. He let forth another yowl of frustration as his fist pounded against the unyielding barrier of containment. That blasted reptile had barricaded the door to this world with her accursed powers.  
  
[I will not be denied that which is rightfully mine.] His mind cried out in protest.  
  
It brought him no pain to touch the invisible wall that blocked his entry to that particular world. His presence was unable to pass forth into that facet of the multiverse. What was there to prevent his influence from inflowing into the cordoned dominion? [I need only a suitable conduit and bodda-boom, bodda bing, I'm in.]  
  
"Show me an avatar with the strength and the might of warrior. Show me a worthy vessel to be the conduit of my power and the instrument of my will." Ares' smooth baritone crooned to the powers of the cosmos. The edict that cannot be defeated can indubitably be thwarted.  
  
The gateway of gold slowly changed its hue to that of argent sapphire. The first person that appeared in his provisional scrying device was an ebon-skinned warrior held down on a gurney with iron restraints. Ares felt his mind and searched his soul. His mind was cunning and conniving. His body possessed great prowess for battle and superior agility. Yet, his impatience blinded him to options and possibilities. This creature's greed prevented him from true victory.  
  
"Not good enough; try again." Ares waved his hand. An older man of formidable demeanor became visible to Ares' gaze. With that gray beard and regal stance, he seemed an unlikely candidate. Yet, Ares watched fascinated as the life of a Caledonian king became immortal. He watched as he fought relentlessly in battle. Yet, he possessed integrity and honor. Ares shook his head in disappointment. This warrior was far too much like a particular warrior princess.  
  
"Surely there must be one warrior that thirst for blood and vengeance against this hell-fiends and humans." Ares growled. He impatiently pounded on the impenetrable wall that prohibited his entry to the realm. "Show me the world's deadliest threat. Show me one that will stop at nothing to acquire power and vengeance. One that won't let conscious or law stand in the way of ultimate victory."  
  
The image melted away into blackness. Nothing showed in the portal. Ares' temper grew shorter by the moment. A silhouette showed in the last golden rays of the setting sun. A voluptuous feminine figure yawned and stretched as the sun sank beneath the Western horizon. Ares' felt his virility harden as he watched her fluid movements. She was a woman of power and grace. He could tell by her office and by the expensive style of her clothing.  
  
[A businesswoman? I need a warrior, not some corporate whore." Did the old woman prohibit his powers from functioning normally as well?  
  
He continued to observe the alluring redhead removing her business suit piece by piece until she remained in nothing more that a sheer silk camisole and a white lace thong. As the last resplendent beams descended beneath the skyline, the woman let forth a fierce primal shriek. Her svelte body contorted into a tight ball. The golden hue of her skin drained away until replaced by a shadowy green. It deepened until it became a vibrant cerulean. A smile crossed his features at this new and bizarre display. The woman's mane of vibrant auburn tresses reared back in agony as strange appendages sprouted from her back. Her fingers ceased being five and became four talons. Her luscious rump became a prehensile tail as long as the creature was tall. Wings unfurled to reveal cerise folds within blue struts.  
  
"Well, well, well. what have we here?" His despair became glee when he saw the pure hatred burn within her. He watched the timescape from 938 when she hatched on the cold, lonely shores of the North Sea. He nodded in satisfaction as she betrayed her own kind in a bid to rid her home of meddlesome humans. In the late 20th century she fought against her own kin and all humans to rid the world of humankind. "Oh, you'll do, Demoness. You'll do just fine."  
  
He watched her take some roughshod clothing from a locked door in her desk. It was a primitive top covering and belted loincloth. He scoured the timescape for her name. He chuckled at the appropriateness of this bewitching vixen being called 'Demona.' Her uncanny beauty caused his masculinity to twitch with need. Oh, he'd enjoy having this sweet morsel do his bidding. Now, it only took the right temptation to lure her to his beck and call.  
  
  
  
Demona meticulously hung her suit on a hanger and placed it in the closet behind her. She learned early on the inconvenience of shopping for a new wardrobe each week. With some planning and preparation, she rarely lost a suit these days in her transformation from Human to Gargoyle.  
  
"Demona...." Her name erupted from the silence.  
  
She snarled and crouched ready for battle. "Who is here? Show yourself?"  
  
"Look in the mirror." The silky baritone called to her. She slowly turned to face the looking glass. She gasped in shock when a leather-clad warrior replaced her reflection.  
  
"Who are you?" She hissed. She picked up a paperweight to shatter the antique cheval.  
  
"I am someone very interested in your abilities and I'd like to help you." His voice smoothed her hackles as though they were wrinkled silk. "I'm Ares."  
  
"The Greek god of War?" Demona's skepticism was evident. "Which child of Oberon are you?"  
  
"I am no child of some fairy." Ares assured her. "I am the son of Zeus and I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Then come here and discuss it with me." She challenged the reflection.  
  
"That might be a problem." Ares shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps, not." Demona dared to step closer to the mirror. "Tell me what prevents you from discussing this with me in person. Are you not who you represent yourself to be?"  
  
"Let's just say that a dragon goddess doesn't want me in your world." He mused.  
  
"Dragon goddess?" Demona pondered the possibility that it might well be a long-dead deity. "What was her name?"  
  
"Skylaris."  
  
Demona froze in her advance. Her eyes glared crimson in the darkness of twilight. "You confront a great power, but she long has been dead for millennia."  
  
"In your world, Demona, not mine." He frowned as he recalled the humiliation he suffered at the hands of the old lizard. "She's placed a wall of force to the doorway to your dimension and I can't get there on my own."  
  
"Perhaps all you need is an invitation." Demona brought her hand to the glass. Her hand passed into the reflection and entered the darkness in surrounding Ares. "Take my hand, god of war, if that is who you are."  
  
"How can I refuse an invitation from such a captivating enchantress?" He gave her that lady-killing smile and took her hand. She led him through the rippling reflecting. To his amazement Ares found himself standing beside Demona in her office.  
  
"How can that be possible?" Ares stood there dumbstruck by the fact that she had brought him across when all his attempts had failed.  
  
"Titania's mirror is a miraculous device." Demona sashayed across the room to the wet bar. "A woman always has more than one mirror in her house. Some adversaries of mine took the one I once had, but this is a suitable replacement."  
  
"You are a ...Gargoyle with many skills." He nodded to her in admiration.  
  
"Now, don't make this a waste of my time, Human."  
  
"Correction, I'm an Olympian."  
  
"Unless you have wings and a tail, you're just another human."  
  
"Then allow me to oblige." He bowed gallantly. A shroud of stone skin built itself upwards from the floor entombing Ares within the rock. From the center of his abdomen it cracked outwards. Shards flew across the office and a charismatic crimson Gargoyle stood before here. With flowing black hair, full black goatee, and chiseled physique, Ares resembled an incubus from ancient legend.   
  
Demona's gaze drank in the pure masculine perfection of the scarlet Gargoyle standing before her. He towered over her with broad shoulders. His massive chest melded with solid abdominal muscles. His lean hips tapered into sleek, powerful thighs contained in tight black leather pants that came to his knee. She looked southward just below his hips and appreciated the natural masculine endowments bestowed upon him by his transformation.  
  
"I take it that I meet your approval?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. This is much better." Demona's purr caused Ares' endowments to expand inside their snug breeches.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about your ...proposition while we get to know one another better?" Demona's low, husky alto left nothing unclear about her intentions.  
  
"I think I'd like that."  
  
  
  
Wren struggled to dress herself by 7:30. She knew the sun set within the hour and she wanted to be ready for when Demetrius awakened. She looked around her private suite for anything that would aid her in her quest for beauty.  
  
She found most of what she needed. Yet, she was without cosmetics. She silently cursed as she rummaged through her purse for anything; lip-gloss, mascara. To her disappointment she had none of those things with her.  
  
"This is not my day." She muttered. Xanatos had told her to ring Owen should she have need of anything. She rang the number given to her by the billionaire and hoped that this dimension's Owen came to work early and stayed late like his counterpart.  
  
"Owen Burnett." The crisp clear reply was a symphony to her ears.  
  
"Owen, this is Wren Summers. I know you're busy and I'm sorry to bother you." She said in a rush. "I have to ask a favor. I have no cosmetics to speak of. I was wondering if it was possible if I might be able to have some."  
  
"I'll have some sent to your room within the half hour." He politeness assured her that some things were constant no matter the universe: death, taxes and Owen's unwavering efficiency. "Any particular brand or shade you prefer?"  
  
"Mary Kay is wonderful...preferably cool tones."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
A Xanatos employee brought the cosmetics as promised. It was the same woman that had escorted her to the interrogation room a week earlier. She said nothing as she handed Wren the bag of make-up. The woman in the burgundy blazer abruptly turned about and briskly walked down the hall. Wren giggled at the fact that the woman was uncomfortable around her.  
  
She applied her make-up carefully and subtlly. She brushed her hair until golden highlights shone underneath the chandelier. She opened the closet and found clothing in her size. She dressed in a simple lavender summer dress of Egyptian cotton and made her way to the tallest tower of the castle.  
  
She made her way to the tower roof and found herself not alone. A woman dressed in a read bomber jack and black jeans stood quietly staring at the statues. Shorter than Wren by a few inches, she seemed exotic with her caramel skin and long black hair. Wren felt quite plain. Lightly tanned skin and straight chestnut hair seemed rather blasé compared to the cafe-au-lait beauty standing beside her.  
  
"Hi." Wren tried to overcome the squeaky shyness betrayed in her voice.  
  
The woman turned and faced her. A warm smile greeted her. "Hi, I'm Elisa Maza. You must be Wren."  
  
"That's right. How did you know?"  
  
"Well, Xanatos told me your story and he thought it might be good if you someone to keep an eye on you." She laughed. "From what I hear, I don't think you need any help?"  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"I hear you gave Thailog a run for his money."  
  
"I paid a high price for it." She wry response caused Elisa to quirk her head. "I tend to get beaten rather often."  
  
"The one on the right." Elisa pointed to the gargoyle just below Goliath. "Is that one Demetrius?"  
  
"I guess you haven't met him yet?" Wren asked.  
  
"This is my first night off in a few weeks." Elisa admitted. "I haven't had a lot of free time."  
  
"I can appreciate that." Wren nodded in agreement. She walked over to the statue lunging forward with fangs showing, wings unfurled, and talons curled. "He doesn't normally pose like this."  
  
"Really?" Elisa seemed surprised.  
  
"Normally, he is less ...frightening." She ran her fingers along the smooth jet and emerald colored stone.  
  
"Why is he differently colored than the other stone statues?"  
  
"Gift from one of the Fae to his clan. It's Kiarite; an indestructible stone that can only be shattered by magick weaponry." Wren turned to Elisa. "I take it your clan doesn't have the same ability?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Sadness crept into her voice. A crackling sound of breaking stone filled the warm summer night. "You'd best stand back-"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Wren replied knowingly and scampered beside Elisa.  
  
The women waited.  
  
Each gargoyle broke free of the granite shroud surrounding them. Lexington was the first to awaken followed by Brooklyn, Broadway, and Hudson. Bronx shook away the last stray fragments from his back. Goliath's eyes glowed white beneath the layer of stone skin. The emerald-hued flecks in the glass-like surface of the Kiarite shot verdant beams outwards that showered the tower in a lightshow. Two roars echoed through across the tower. Two warriors broke forth of their stone sheaths and greeted the night with stretches and yawns.  
  
"Hi Elisa." Lexington jumped from his position on the tower.  
  
"Bye Elisa." Brooklyn followed suit.  
  
"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked him.  
  
"There's a jazz festival in Central Park and we don't want to miss it." Brooklyn replied. Angela was the last to break free of the surrounding stone. The robust Gargoyle held a hand out to his mate and he helped her from her perch.  
  
"Hello, you must be Wren!" The female Gargoyle greeted her. Her voice held such warmth and sincerity that Wren almost forgot that this was a counterpart of her home dimension's Angela.  
  
"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Gargoyle embraced the smaller human. Wren's brows flew upward in the onslaught of her friendly welcome. "Demetrius has told us so much about you."  
  
"Do I get a chance to defend myself?" She quipped.  
  
"If everything he says is true, you're a very special lady and he's a very lucky Gargoyle." Angela clasped Wren's hands in hers. "We're going to a Jazz festival in Central Park. Would you and Demetrius care to join us?"  
  
"Thank you, but, perhaps another time." Wren regretted having to tell the young Dame no. Yet, she wanted to talk to her Champion and set things straight between them. Her encounter with Thailog had brought a rude awakening to Wren regarding their relationship. "I appreciate the invitation."  
  
"All right then. I look forward to knowing you better." She gave Wren a final wave before she lept off the side of the tower.  
  
"Elisa, it is good to see you." A deep, resounding baritone greeted the woman next to Wren. She turned to see a tall, striking figure she knew well. How long had it been since she had seen the gentle giant, Goliath? She remembered how many times his other-dimensional counterpart had explained to her the customs of the clan. She had blushed when he had explained the mating rituals and various courtship customs of Gargoyles. Now, she was glad that he had given her that precious information.  
  
"Hey there, Big Guy." Came the soft, affectionate reply.  
  
She watched them as he leapt from his perch and stood before them. He held out his arms and Elisa walked into his embrace. They held each other briefly. [So this is the first human to win Goliath's heart.... without any X-Men, there won't be any Adrienne Westfall. Funny, these two don't act like mates.]  
  
"Milady Wren, you bring me repose with your presence." A lilting baritone greeted her from above. The striking form of Demetrius landed in front of her. "I missed you, Love."  
  
Wren said nothing but ran to him. She felt his powerful arms hold her tightly to his powerful chest. Her arms found their way around his neck. His agile entwined about her waist and pulled her closer to him. His wings cloaked her in a protective haven of joy and love. He brought his lips to hers and branded her with his kiss. The tip of his long, slender tongue seductively teased her lips. She mewled and gently invited him to taste her. His growl of pleasure mixed with her sweet mewls of longing. Somehow she found the will to pull away from Demetrius. She looked up at him and saw two bright lavender eyes staring down at her with unshed tears.  
  
"Milady, my heart shattered when I thought you lost to me." His silky baritone sounded ragged with restraint as he pressed a kiss to her brow. "Wren, I beg you nae to leave me thus as you did this past sennight."  
  
"I had time to think about many things, Demetrius." She refused to cry in front of her lover. "I realize that most people don't get second chances with love. If you still want me... I'm yours."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"I'll be your mate...I'll take that mating flight. I'll participate in the breeding season... whatever you want. I just don't want to live this life without you. I love you Demetrius and I can't make it without you." Amber and jade intensity met amethyst uncertainty. "That is...if you still want me."  
  
"By the Dragon! Wren-" He cupped her face in his large dark hands. "I need you to love me. If you will but have me, I shall spend my days worshipping you and my nights loving you."  
  
"Fiercely and well?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Gently and completely. My heart will break from want of you. My body will express more than words can say."  
  
"Ahem." A gentle cough brought the two from their private passions. They saw the human blushing a beguiling shade of cinnamon. There were two dark plum stains on Goliath's high cheekbones. Goliath seemed at a loss for words. "I did not know that you two were...uh...betrothed."  
  
He stumbled to find just the right word. It was obvious that the ebony Gargoyle and the one he called 'Milady' had marked one another by scent. He had failed to notice it until now. How he longed for his beloved Elisa to be his love as Wren was to Demetrius. If these two freely declared their love despite the special difference, perhaps, there was hope for he and Elisa.  
  
"I will be her mate if she will but have me." Demetrius turned his attention to her. "Will you be my mate for always?"  
  
"Always and eternal." She whispered in response.  
  
"Let us patrol the city together you and I." Goliath told the dark Gargoyle. "We shall speak of things ...warrior to warrior."  
  
There seemed a private communication in those words that Demetrius acknowledged. "Gladly, let us be off."  
  
Wren's heart twisted as her betrothed seemed to be leaving her so soon. She grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "Please, don't leave so soon."  
  
"This is a matter dealing with the clan, Wren." He replied gently. "I need speak with Goliath about... certain things of importance. Be patient, my love. I shan't be long."  
  
"I can wait a bit longer." She lamented. "Please don't make me wait too long."  
  
"I intend to love you well into the night once you regain your strength." He whispered hoarsely.   
  
"Don't let me stop you. Why not tonight?" She offered.  
  
"Milady, you are not yet recovered from your injuries!"  
  
"There are thousands of ways to make you roar and explode."  
  
"And I shall find just as many to give you so much pleasure. If I might take my leave, Milady?" He glanced over toward lavender leviathan watching the two intently.  
  
"Go." She urged him. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Remember that I cherish you with a Gargoyle's heart."  
  
"And you've the love a human woman. Deal with it. Now, go on." She said gruffly. "Get out of here.  
  
The two proud warriors leapt from the castle tower to patrol the streets of Manhattan.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	3. Sympathy 4 The Devil

Denigoddess@aol.com  
07/18/01  
Sojourner & Champion 7.0  
  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles don't belong to me. They belong to Disney. Rolling Stones lyrics belong to them. Original characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
ROLLING STONES LYRICS  
Sympathy For The Devil  
Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long long year stolen many man's soul and faith  
I was around when Jesus Christ had His moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate washed his hands and sealed His fate  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game   
  
Stuck around St. Petersburg when I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the Tzar and his ministers, Anastasia screamed in vain  
I rode a tank held a gen'rals rank when the blitzkrieg  
raged and the bodies stank  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name. Oh yeah  
Ah what's puzzling you is the nature of my game. Oh yeah   
  
I watched the glee while your kings and queens fought for  
ten decades for the Gods they made  
I shouted out "Who killed the Kennedy's?" when after all  
it was you and me  
Let me please intruduce myself I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I lay traps for troubadors who get killed before they reach Bombay  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name. Oh yeah  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game. Oh yeah  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game   
  
Just as every cop is a criminal and all the sinners, Saints  
as heads is tails, just call me Lucifer 'cause I'm in need  
of some restraint  
So if you meet me, have some courtesy have some sympathy  
and some taste  
Use all your well learned politesse or I'll lay your soul to waste  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thailog struggled to sit upright in his hospital bed. He felt vulnerable without his armor. He attempted to swing his legs over the side. He tried to tear his wrists from the metal restraints holding him to the hospital bed. A growl of rage erupted from the ebony Gargoyle. A sharp jolt burst throughout his torso in a series of burning reminders of his fight with the human female. She was a brave little thing; he'd give her that. She fought well for one of her species. Yet, it seemed sad that she had to die too quickly.  
  
Then, he remembered that accursed weapon that flew from her grasp like a vengeful Valkyrie. When it sank in his arm, the pain of a thousand swords pierced his leathery flesh. He remembered her eyes meeting his as the whirling circlet threatened to dismember him. He remembered those hazel eyes alive and crackling with the embers of panic and hate. He remembered her pathetic display of worry for the Gargoyle lying dead beneath the pile of rubble.  
  
She had thwarted him in his search for the shards of the Praying Gargoyle. He needed them to secure his invulnerability to sunlight. He needed them to assure his immortality. With the shards of the broken Gargoyle reunited into one complete relic, Thailog's immunity to weaponry remained insurmountable. Yet, the blade of that strange circular device cut through him like melted butter.  
  
[Who are you? Where are you, little Waif?] Thailog scratched his chin. He decided that he might find some amusement with her before he killed her. Thailog desired that marvelous weapon that bested his magical shielding. Most of all, she had the final piece of the praying Gargoyle. Otherwise, how could she have fought as well as she did against him?  
  
[I will find you and make you mine, Waif. I promise you. You have captured my interest. Perhaps, I might even let you live.] The weariness of pain seeped through his resolve. He sacrificed regenerative properties by staying awake during daylight hours. Yet, when night came, he'd know full healing. Goliath would feel his wrath.  
  
Thailog's clouded memory cleared as he remembered the black hell spawn rising behind him like a Phoenix from the ashes. He remembered the mane of striking white hair. No way in hell would he forget the unusual fire burning within those violet eyes. It had almost caused his heart to stop to see another Gargoyle of such similar resemblance staring back at him.   
  
[Whoever Demetrius is, he's surely some facsimile crafted by Xanatos. He has Goliath's build and my coloring, but why the Ram's horns? Whatever the reason, I'll enjoy taking his life. The human female will lead him to me like a lamb to slaughter. Now I just have to figure a way to get rid of these restraints and get out of this prison.]  
  
  
  
Elisa finished her shift and said her goodbyes to Matt. She hurriedly hopped in her Fairlane and made a hasty path for Castle Wyvern. Tonight, she had a special reason to visit. There was one human woman there that held answers for her and the questions she held. Elisa knew that Wren might well be able to tell her things that no other human woman on Earth might possibly now.  
  
The onslaught of morning traffic was nothing new to Elisa. However, her patience grew short as the pressure to beat the sunrise surmounted. While Wren seemed an unlikely woman to hang around with some Gargoyles, there was something to be said for her spunk. She took on Thailog to defend her mate.   
  
[Never mind that she got her ass seriously kicked in the process!] Elisa smiled at that thought.  
  
A week had passed since Wren Summers came out of her coma. Elisa didn't have much time to spend around the castle with the current undercover drug sting taking up most of nights. She missed Goliath and the clan. She also wanted to know Wren a bit better and gleam some information from her.   
  
[What is it like to be the human mate of a Gargoyle? How is it possible?] The words flew around inside her mind. [There are so many things I want to ask you.]  
  
Elisa drove her classic Fairlane into the Xanatos Enterprises underground parking garage. She gave a nod to Security Officer Joseph Phillips and made her way to her usual parking stall. She pushed herself to the limit as she sprinted up the countless levels to make it to the entry to the castle. Out of breath and chest heaving, Elisa entered the elevator that took her to the main entrance.  
  
Detective Maza tapped her foot impatiently as the doors took forever to open. She stepped from the elevator and made her way through the great dining hall to the courtyard. She felt warmth as Hudson looked up from his game and waved a friendly greeting to her A smile found her face as she saw Wren and several of the clan playing Scrabble.  
  
[Since when did Hudson, Brooklyn and Angela play Scrabble?!}  
  
"Good Evenin', Lass." Hudson greeted her as he never took his eyes from the bored. Elisa watched over his shoulder as Hudson placed five tiles on the board to form the word 'oogle.'  
  
"Ah, man! He just won." Brooklyn groaned. He held out his hand to the elder Gargoyle. "Good game, Hudson."  
  
They shook firmly. "Thank ye, lad."  
  
Elisa shook her head in disbelief. "Where did you learn to play Scrabble?"  
  
"Actually, Demetrius taught us to play. He said it's a good way to improve language skills. Ye know, he's right." Hudson's tan talon tapped his temple. "I had t' think harder and faster that I have in many nights to beat the likes of Brooklyn. He's a fierce warrior on the Scrabble board. And Angela's learning fast."  
  
"I'm sure." She agreed. She saw that Wren and Demetrius were headed back to the great dining hall. "Wren, Demetrius, wait."  
  
They turned and saw the Detective greet them. Demetrius knew what Goliath saw in this petite woman greeting them. With her dark coloring and fiery spirit, she was a smoky topaz of rarity and worth. Her devotion to Goliath and his love for her was the essence of many chivalric tales. Goliath had asked him about the ways and risks of loving a human. Now, he understood why.  
  
Goliath loved Elisa Maza.  
  
Elisa Maza just wasn't ready to admit that she loved a Gargoyle.  
  
"Milady," He teased Wren's earlobe with a whisper. "This night you may do well to speak with Elisa regarding our chose path with one another."  
  
"Dem, you know I'm not good at this sort of thing." She hissed. "I blush during an R rated movie."  
  
"Wren, diplomacy and tact will come to your aid." He gently squeezed her shoulders. "Perchance, you may well learn things to bring other beauty to our liaison."  
  
"Don't we already have it right?" Wren's hazel eyes stared into enchanting lavender orbs. "I love you, you love me. Don't we have it down?"  
  
"If you would but take me as your mate ...all would be right in this world and the next." He lamented.  
  
"I already said I would. I just need time to make sense of it all." Wren's plea found Elisa's ears. "This is for the rest of my life and I want to make sure that it's right for both of us."  
  
"Yet, only a sennight ago, you declared that you would do all in your power to be my mate." The sadness and anger in his voice made Elisa turn around and choose to discreetly leave.  
  
"I will ...soon." Wren brought his hand into her smaller one. She pressed her lips to his palm. "I just need a little more time. Please...."  
  
"Milady, I can deny thee nothing...." He brought his brow to hers.  
  
Elisa had only taken a few steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, Elisa. I'm sorry! Demetrius and I just had a bit of a lover's spat. Please don't leave. I know that you wanted to talk tonight."  
  
"Yeah, but hey! If it's a bad time-" She started.  
  
"It's never a bad time." Wren stopped her. She motioned in the way of the top tower. "Shall we tuck in the clan for the night?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Elisa followed the young woman to where the other Gargoyles gathered.   
  
Wren stood near Demetrius' perch. She saw the powerful Gargoyle kneel on one knee with a fierce expression crossing his strikingly handsome features. He sensed her presence and turned to face her. "Milady, until twilight?"  
  
"I have your necklace. Won't you wear it and spend the day with me?" Wren wanted nothing more than to feel the arms of her Demetrius wrapped around her. She abhorred it when they disagreed.  
  
"Alas, Milady, Nay. Slumber beckons me to face the dawn." His large taloned hand came to frame her cheek. "I shall take you with me into my dreams and love only you."  
  
"Until Twilight descends then, pleasant Dreams, Demetrius." She sighed. Wren made no attempt to hide the disappointment in her voice. He resumed his kneel on one knee. The fierce expression vanished in favor of a more somber demeanor. His jet a silvery plum wings caped around him adding an air of nobility to his frame. He steepled his hands and rested them on his knee. He brought his chin to rest on folded hands.  
  
"I love you, Demetrius." Wren whispered as she watched his sleek dark skin become the sparkling obsidian known as Kiarite. She saw the flecks of emerald appear in the polished black stone. Wren breathed a little easier knowing that no weapon or hammer was able to shatter the magickal stone that surrounded him. She thanked Adrienne Westfall nightly in her dreams for that small gift to Clan Wyvern.  
  
"You love him a lot, don't you?" Elisa asked in awe of the entire exchange between the two.  
  
"I do. It took me a long time to admit it." Wren took a ponytail holder from her pocket and grabbed her straight brown locks together. She formed her blunt-cut tresses into a tail and wrapped the holder around it. "It's not easy loving Demetrius."  
  
"I was hoping that maybe...." Elisa stumbled to find the right words. "That maybe you'd tell me more about it."  
  
"I'd be glad to." Wren understood perfectly where the Detective was coming from. "You and Goliath have something special going on between you?"  
  
"Well, sort of." Elisa shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Let's go to breakfast and have some girl talk."  
  
"Who's buying?"  
  
  
  
  
Ares watched in fascination as his lover's skin paled from that cerulean to peaches and cream. He loved how her body flowed like a river, supple and serpentine, as it made it's way from Harpie to human. He felt the seams of his breeches cut unbearably into his skin as he thought of all things he wanted to spend the morning doing to Dominique Destine.  
  
"Good Morning, Dominique." The Scarlet Gargoyle purred as his nude human lover stood before him.   
  
"Ares, we haven't time for that now." Her scathing reply caused the seams in his breeches to loosen considerably. "I tell you, if you want to defeat the Gargoyle called Demetrius, you must find a warrior that can take him."  
  
"And why won't you, My Dear?" He quipped.  
  
"All in good time, Lover. I assure you that I want nothing more than to rip out his eyes for committing such an abomination. I'd take out his little human whore along with him to wipe the earth clean of their blasphemy. You promised me unlimited resources to conquer and annihilate Humanity from the planet." She went to her closet and pulled a navy business suit from a hanger.   
  
"How do you suggest we find him?" Ares appreciated the view as Dominique bent over to put on her hosiery. He purred in pure masculine appreciation of the tantalizing morsel displaying herself before him.  
  
"My sources tell me that there is a black Gargoyle incarcerated within the walls of Xanatos Enterprises. He fits the description. Yet, it was a human female fighting him rather than aiding him. My sources will tell me more as they uncover what we need to know." Dominique straightened the wrinkles in her hose then stepped into her slip.  
  
"So what do you want to protect you and your kind from my Army as we take over this miserable little dimension?" Ares wanted to do nothing more than to use his crimson taloned hands to hold her firm breasts in his hands as he had the previous evening.  
  
"You're the god of war, I really want just one thing." She purred as she let the swath of lace called a bra barely conceal her bosom. "A short time ago, Goliath and his clan denied me the right to exact revenge on the humans. An artifact called the Praying Gargoyle would have protected me, my daughter and all my kind from the effects of the Clean Slate virus. If we can recover the missing shards of the Praying Gargoyle, if we can rejoin the broken pieces, then the powers of the Praying Gargoyle will be in full force. With the proper spells, that figurine will protect all Gargoyles from your army's invasion."  
  
"You are a cold, hard bitch, Dominique Destine." The crimson Gargoyle grabbed the ravishing redhead and pulled her to him. Her derriere carefully cradled the bulging codpiece he wore as part of his armor. "I knew there was something I liked about you."  
  
The sensuous mix of Gargoyle and Human caused a haze to settle over them. In a rush of madness, Ares and Dominique shoved all the papers and files off her mahogany desk. He laid her bare back against the cool, dark wood. With three sharp talons her silk hose became tattered shreds that he threw to t the side. The tall gargoyle let loose the stays of his leather pants until his scarlet member jutted forth in lustful tribute to the Redhead. He positioned himself between her creamy thighs ready to conquer her.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"NOT NOW!" Ares bellowed as he sank his throbbing member into the warm tightness of Dominique Destine.  
  
Dominique snarled in victory and surrender as the gargantuan shaft found it's way inside her. He brutally thrust into her hard and fast. Her nails brought scarlet upon crimson as they slashed a trail down his muscular back.  
Now she understood why Maza and the other human beguiled Gargoyles males. As a Gargoyle, it was pleasure yet; being human with a Gargoyle male's passion inside was hedonistic ecstasy beyond compare.   
  
She felt her teeth sink into Ares' powerful shoulder as his smooth jewels slapped against her nether lips. He pinned her dainty wrists above her head as he conquered her for his own pleasure. His dark words of enticement encouraged her to spread her thighs just a bit wider.  
  
"Uh, Ms. Destine..." a small voice called into the room. "You have a call on line one from Xanatos Enterprises."  
  
"NOW?" Came the snarl that frightened the secretary on the other side of the intercom.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. It's from Phyllis Twain is Security. She has a report update for you. Shall I take a message?"  
  
"No!" Dominique found an incredible amount of strength to push a rutting Gargoyle from her. She sat up abruptly and scrambled for the phone lying haphazardly on the floor. She grabbed the receiver and barked into the telephone. "Hello?"  
  
The next few minutes she listened attentively while a very frustrated sire paced anxiously in Dominique's office. She broke the silence with the occasional 'yes' or 'go on.' Finally, the receiver came to rest in the cradle and she gave the aroused Gargoyle a tantalizing smile.  
  
"Fortune has smile upon us, Ares." She drawled seductively. She moved on all-fours to the war god across the room. Her lithe movements were not unlike those of a panther stalking its kill. "We have news."  
  
"Tell me everything." He growled. He brought his scarlet talons to entangle in her thick auburn tresses. He roughly pulled her mouth forwards to give him release.  
  
"Not so fast, love." She stopped him. "Listen well. The black Gargoyle in the infirmary at Xanatos Enterprises isn't Demetrius, it's Thailog."  
  
"Who's Thailog?"  
  
"Someone who may be very useful to us." Dominique took a taste of the preceding passion from the tip of his shaft. "He was hurt rather badly by a human female with a bladed circlet at St. Damien's cathedral."  
  
"Rensumeres." He exclaimed as he felt her little pink tongue play with the underside of his cock.  
  
"No, her name in Wren Summers." Dominique sat upon her haunches and looked into the dark, smoldering eyes of the incubus before her. "She and Demetrius are guests of Xanatos at the castle. Thailog was also looking for the shards of the Praying Gargoyle for the Dragon-knows-what-reason. He has them all but one. Wren Summers is thought to have the final piece. Phyllis overheard a conversation between Summers and her lover about the head of the Gargoyle being in her possession."  
  
He made Dominique take his long shaft all the way down her tight, wet throat. "So, My Pretty? What happens now?"  
  
"Later." She murmured, as she tasted him. She cried out in protest as he turned her over and spread her globes wide to sink into her as an animal would when mounting it's mate.   
  
Dominique said nothing as she slammed her hips back to impale herself on Ares' shaft. In the back of her mind, she knew that he was like most human males, god or not. His cock allowed her to play him like a well-tuned flute. A little lust and some satisfaction and he'd do whatever she wanted...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



End file.
